Justin Bieber Fanfiction Love Me
by erin030595
Summary: Justin is on tour again, and comes across a girl, its love at first sight. Well for Justin. Can Justin get this girl to fall for him, without getting his heart totally broken? "Tell me what i wanna hear, tell me you love me." rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**kay, so this is my first fanfic, i hope you guys like it:)**

Justin's POV

It's a hot, summer, Friday afternoon… in Michigan. When is it ever hot and nice like this, in Michigan? I've been here before, and every time I've been here, the weather would change constantly. First nice sunshine, then rain for 10 minutes, then sun, then rain for the rest of the day. A day like _this_, must mean something. Luck for my concert, maybe? Who knows? But let's hope it's good.

Chaz, Ryan and I, are shopping for some new kicks for my show tonight. It's in auburn hills, Michigan, and after tonight, I finally get a break for 2 weeks. I love performing and all, but it has been awhile.

"Dude. I'm starving. Can we stop by the food court before we go look for some shoes?" Chaz asked.

I laughed, "Yeah man, let's get some grub, I'm dying of hunger."

We kept walking, looking for the food court. A few times we got stopped by fans, signing autographs, & taking pictures. I love my fans to death, I mean they're the ones who got me to where I am today, but sometimes I would like to hang with my friends in peace. We soon made it to the food court, man, I was hungry. They had all kinds of food there, A&W, Chinese, pizza, and tacos; everywhere I looked there was some kind of food, any kind of food.

"Shit. I want one of everything." Ryan said.

"Are we in heaven or something?" Chaz said, dazed.

Laughing I looked around, left to right, when my eyes stopped in the middle of the court. Not only did my eyes stop, but my heart did too. There, sitting in the middle of the room at one of the tables, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No. Scratch that. The most _gorgeous _girl I have ever seen.

"Justin? What did you want to eat? Justin? JUUUUSSSTIN? Look man, I know all this food looks delicious, but that's no reason to be drooling… Justin?" Ryan turned to Chaz, "What the hell is he staring at?"

I couldn't breathe.

"God, damnit, Justin!" Ryan yelled, while punching me in the arm.

"OUCH!" I yelled. But I still couldn't keep my eyes off of that babe. I think Ryan and Chaz finally realized what I was staring at.

"Wow… she's…"

"Gorgeous." I finished Chaz's sentence.

"AND. She's sitting with other cute girls." Ryan said, while smirking. "Let's go introduce ourselves… well. If we have too. Maybe they'll know who we are?"

"Well who _Justin_ is." Chaz said, smiling and turning to me. "Or did you wanna grab a bite first?"

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore." I whispered.

I started to her and Ryan and Chaz followed. Her and her two other friends were laughing, and searching around the food court, like they were looking for someone. They'd stop every so often and point at some random guy and either shake their heads and giggle, or nod their heads and giggle. I'm pretty sure they were rating the guys or something. That's what my friends and I do sometimes, and man, from a one to ten, this girl was definitely an eleven.

We started to get real close to their table, when it looked like it was the babe's turn. She was scanning the court from her left, to her right, while smirking. Right when her eyes passed me, she did a double take, and then stared directly at me. I smiled while walking up to her table, when suddenly, her smirk, turned to an angry, confused, annoyed, frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV

What the heck? Is that who I think it is? What? Why the hell is he here? And why is he walking over towards me and my friends?

"Erin…. Are you okay? Did you pick yet? Who are you staring at? Are we gonna finish this game or wha-" My friend Naomi and Aubrey stopped and followed my stare. "Oh." They both said in a squeaky, voice.

He walked up to us and locked eyes with me, "Hey." He said and flashed a million dollar smile. "I'm Justin Bie-"

"Bieber. Y-Your Justin bieber." Aubrey stammered.

"Uhmm, haa. Yeah. And these are my buddies, Chaz and Ryan." He said gesturing to the guys standing next to him. But his eyes still didn't leave mine. I kept trying to look away, and finally I quickly stared down at the table.

"HI." Naomi said, a little bit too perky. "I'm Naomi." She said flashing her flirtatious smile towards the guys.

"My name is Aubrey." She said staring at Chaz, and winking.

Justin then looked at me again, waiting for me to introduce myself. Everyone else turned to me too. Justin's smile still didn't leave his face. I sat up, nice and tall, and looked directly at Justin.

"OH. ME? Well. I don't have a name!" I said, trying to sound too perky, and sarcastic. Could they just leave already? I slumped back down in my chair, and crossed my arms while looking away. Justin grabbed a chair and sat down across from me. Chaz and Ryan followed, and sat next to Justin. Apparently, they didn't want to leave.

Naomi and Aubrey snapped their heads towards me, and glared. "Erin! Stop being so rude!" they snarled under their breath. I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. They then quickly turned back to the guys. "Her name is Erin." They said while smiling.

Justin smiled at me, and winked. "Erin? That's a gorgeous name. It really suits you."

I snapped my head towards him. Did he just call me gorgeous? And wink at me? Why is he looking at me like that?

**dun dun dunnnn. So, whats Erins deal? **

**you'll find out out soon enough:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Justin's POV

After I pulled up a chair and sat down, I tried to get the hint across that I thought Erin was hot. And I'm pretty sure I did. After I basically told her she was gorgeous, her head snapped towards me, and her eyes got huge.

_Score one._

But not even a second later, she just rolled her eyes and looked away. Damn, she's really stubborn. _Hot._ Why is she acting like this? I mean, I _am_ Justin Bieber. Any girl would be lucky to have me randomly come up to them and call them beautiful. Any other girl would be freaking out and jumping on me. Does she hate my music or something?

Erin's friends, Naomi and Aubrey, started chatting it up with Chaz and Ryan. Asking things like what we were doing in Michigan, where the concert is tonight, and what we were shopping for. The rest, I didn't pick up what they were saying. All I could do was watch Erin. The adorable way she would try not to look at me when I stared her down. How her blonde wavy hair, looked so soft and luscious, as it flowed right past her chest. How her blue eyes would search all around the room, everywhere, except at me. Her skin glowed, not tan, but not pale. I _had_ to get to know this girl.

Interrupting my boys and Naomi's and Aubrey's conversation, I said, "I know this is really out of the blue…" I looked right at Erin, and she looked up at me with confusion on her face. "But, you girls seem really cool… would you guys want to come to my concert tonight? We could hang out before, then I could get you guys really good seats for the show, then we can chill afterward."

Erin's face swept through so many emotions. Her mouth dropped in surprise, then her perfect eyebrows furrowed in anger, confusion and annoyance. But then I saw something that made _me _confused and surprised. Was that a hint of interest in her eyes?

"YES." Naomi said, a little too excited. She then cleared her throat, and said, trying to act cool, "I mean, yeah, that'd be fun."

Aubrey quickly agreed with Naomi, "Yeah, yeah. Most _definitely_." I sat up real straight, getting ready to respond, when Erin got to the edge of her seat and grabbed her friend's attention.

"_What? _Uhm, No. No we are not. We can't just go with them, we just met them… and-"Erin stopped in mid sentence when Aubrey turned to her, grabbed her wrist sternly, and put her other hand over Erin's mouth. Naomi turned to Erin too, and started whispering something to her. Erin started shaking her head and struggling to get away from Aubrey's grip on her wrist and her mouth. I couldn't help myself, but chuckle. It was cute, watching Erin struggle like that. Naomi whispered one last thing to Erin, and Erin finally stopped protesting, slumped back in her chair and sighed heavily. Aubrey let go, and turned back to me.

"We're going." Aubrey said, smiling. I looked over at Erin, she was staring down at the table, pouting. She soon felt my eyes on her and looked up at me. I flashed my best flirtatious smile I could, but she just rolled her eyes and started playing with her straw in her cup.

"Cool." I said, smirking. "I'll have a limo pick you guys up around 5?"

"Yeah! Sure! Here's the address we will be at…" Aubrey quickly took out a pen from her purse and jotted something down on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Thanks, see you girls tonight then!" I said, with one last smile. I turned around and Chaz and Ry followed. I could hear Naomi and Aubrey squealing… but no Erin. After we got a few yards away, I quickly glanced over my shoulder. Naomi and Aubrey were talking real fast and moving their hands all around. They were definitely over excited. Then I look over to Erin. She was still playing with her straw and ignoring Naomi and Aubrey. But I swear, there was a little hint of a smirk on her face. I turned back around and continued walking while smiling to myself. She'll come around soon enough. I could still feel my heart jumping out of my chest, just from looking out her. And the butterflies in my stomach were still fluttering.

"Dude. Tonight is going to be _awesome_." Ryan said while putting his arm on my shoulder.

"You have no idea," I said, smirking.

**yuppers!**

**haa, hopefully there will be some more reviews soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know there isnt many reveiws, but i have really good ideas for this story, and i just wanna get it out there!**

**:) R&R :)**

**Erin's POV**

We were sitting in Aubrey's room, talking about tonight.

"I seriously can't believe he just randomly asked us! God, what are we gonna wear?" Naomi squealed, while jumping up and down.

Aubrey was sitting on the edge of her bed and I was lying across the bed behind her, staring at the ceiling. Naomi was running around the room, dancing around the room with excitement.

"Isn't Chaz soooo cute? I just wanted to go up and suck his face right there!" Aubrey said, excitedly.

"Omigosh! I know! Did you see Ryan? I was like, 'take me home with you!'" Naomi giggled.

All I could do was sigh. It was gonna be like this for the rest of the night. I was not up for it. I told Naomi and Aubrey that I was just going to bail. But they basically bitch slapped me, and are making me go. I mean, _I guess_ seeing Justin again wouldn't hurt. And seeing his piercing brown eyes, and his smile that caught my breath, and the way he flipped his hair to the side made me wanna… Oh my god. What the hell am I saying? I hate that freak. I hate him. He could be tackled by his crazed fans and I wouldn't give a shit. He's just another big headed celebrity, who thinks he can get whatever he wants, whatever girl he wants. I want nothing to do with him.

"Erin? Sweetie, did you hear me?" Aubrey said while falling back, so that her head was right on my stomach

"Huh? Sorry… what did you say?" I mumbled.

"I was wondering, what you were going to wear tonight." She said while smiling up at me.

"I was thinkin' some sweat pants and an old t-shirt that's too big for me." I said smirking.

"Ha-ha. Your too funny." Aubrey said sarcastically. She sat up and walked over to her closet. Naomi followed her and they both looked inside. They stared tossing things out and arguing. I just ignored them and tried to think of some way to get out of tonight.

"Whoa. This. Is. PERFECT." Aubrey said. I sat up, and looked over to Aubrey. She was holding up a jean mini skirt, and a tight, bright purple tank. The tank top was a low, v-neck, but high enough so I didn't have to wear a cami underneath.

"I was thinking with some little black heels… but you might disagree."Aubrey said.

"No, no, I like it actually…" I whispered.

"And so will Justin!" Naomi added. I couldn't help but smile.

"All you will need is a push up bra, and you'll be set!" Aubrey smirked.

I stood up and took the outfit from Aubrey. I went to the end of the closet and grabbed some cute little black heels. I already was wearing a push up bra, so I was good.

"Now, our turn." Naomi said while turning back to the closet and started searching with Aubrey. I went to the bathroom, and started to change. I looked at the Aubrey's skirt, then glanced at the tag… size 3. Thank god we are all the same size. I slipped the skirt on and put the shirt on. I tugged at it a little bit. It's a little snug, but it should do. My boobs are a little bit bigger then Aubrey's, so that explains it. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and I had to admit, I was actually excited for Justin to see me in this. It looked good.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went down the hall back to Aubrey's room. Aubrey and Naomi were already changed and were sitting at the vanity, starting to work on their hair and makeup. They heard me come in and turned to look at me.

"Holy mother of…." Aubrey started. She then looked over at Naomi, whose mouth was also wide open.

"Careful girls, you might catch flies." I said, laughing. They turned to each other and high fived.

"Damn, we are good." Naomi laughed. "Now come over here, we should straighten your hair and do smoky eyes!"

I giggled and walked across the room to them and pulled up a chair. I checked the time, 3:30, an hour and a half, and the torture will start.

I finally opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I saw a shocked girl with straight long blonde locks right down to her rib cage. Her bangs were swept to the right. Her sharp blue eyes were popping from her darks long eyelashes and gray shades of eye shadows. Her skin was glowing and acne free from little foundation and bronzer.

Wow, that was me.

I turned to Naomi and Aubrey. "Thank you." I said.

"Hun. No need to thank. You have always been this gorgeous. We've just added on to it." Naomi said smiling at me.

"Now just fix your boobs so that they pop out more…. Just pull down the bra a little bit and pull up your boobs…." Aubrey said trying to do it for me.

"A! Stop! Oh my gosh, Aubrey!" I screamed, laughing. I checked the clock, 4:50.

"The car is going to be here soon you guys," I said while standing up, and grabbing my purse, "Do we have everything?"

"Yeah, I think so! Oh my god, I am so excited! Do I look okay?" Naomi asked.

"What about me?" Aubrey asked too. I scanned them up and down. Naomi was in a white summer dress that really made her tan pop. It was just above the knees and strapless. She had white strappy, cork wedges on to match. Her dark auburn hair was just in her natural curls that stopped at her shoulders. She didn't have much makeup on, she didn't need it. Just mascara, a little foundation and shiny lip gloss. Aubrey had a short, floral skirt on that flowed perfectly. It was white, blue and purple. Then she had a blue, form fitting t-shirt on. Her makeup was lighter than normal. Just foundation, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and light purple eye shadow. Her dirty blonde hair was straight, like mine, but hers only went just above her shoulders.

"You both look great, Chaz and Ryan are gonna go crazy." I said, truthfully.

"And Justin is going to be all over you, the second we get there!" Naomi said, playfully.

"Ugh. Great. Just what I want." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I heard a car, honk and looked out the window. A black stretch limo was waiting outside. I quickly grabbed a lip gloss from Aubrey's vanity and put it in my purse.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aubrey said excitedly.

Ugh. Yeah. Let's get this over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Justin's POV**

Chaz, Ryan and I were sitting in my dressing room, waiting for the girls to arrive. I checked my phone for the time, 5:00. The car probably just got there. They wouldn't be here for another good 15 minutes.

"Dude that's like the 7th time you have checked the time. Calm yo self down, boy. They will be here eventually." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You don't get it, though man. This girl. She's… I can't even explain it." I stammered.

"Get over yourself, man. She acted like you were the worst thing she has ever seen on this planet." Chaz sighed.

"I know, I know. That's why I'm getting so nervous. I don't get why she was acting like that… I mean any girl would have been all over me… but not her." I mumbled while burying my face in my hands.

"Well, good luck with her. Your gonna need it." Ryan sighed.

I knew this. I wanted her, though. I wanted to know everything about her. I don't care if she hates me, I don't care if she hates my music, I just want to get to know her. I've never felt this way before, and I want her to feel the same way about me.

I stood up from the couch, and walked over to the mirror at the right side of the room. I was wearing my black skinny jeans with my white tee, and purple supras. My dog tags dangled from my neck. I shook my hair a little bit, so it fell in to place.

"You look fine, man. Let's go wait for them out back. That's where the limo is dropping them off." Chaz said, while standing up from the couch. Ryan stood up too and walked out the door. Chaz and I followed and started out towards the back of the building.

**Erin's POV**

I opened the mini refrigerator in the limo, and pulled out a water. It took me a while to find a normal one. There was flavored, sparkling and… is that a bottle of wine?

"Hey! Look, Justin left a note…" Naomi said while lifting up a piece of paper that was stuck on the refrigerator.

_Hey ladies,_

_I stocked up the fridge for you, and set a playlist for you too. Use the remote that's in the cabinet across from the fridge and push the play button. That's when the party will start. ;) And don't be afraid to open the wine, the champagne glasses are in the cabinet too._

_Can't wait to see you ;)_

_-Justin_

"Yeah buddy!" Naomi yelled excitedly after reading the note out loud. She opened the cabinet door and found a remote and champagne glasses. Aubrey was sitting next to Naomi who was sitting in the seat across from me. Aubrey leaned over, grabbed the glasses and grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge. She filled three of the glasses and handed one to me and one to Naomi. Aubrey took a sip of hers, and smirked.

"Hmm. Well. He has good taste." She said while taking another sip. Naomi grabbed the remote from the cabinet and pushed play. The lights in the limo dimmed and the moon roof opened, while 'I Like It" by Pitbull, blasted through the speakers. Naomi and Aubrey started to sing along and dancing in their seats. I smiled and started to join them. I chugged down my glass and poured some more. Before I knew it, the three of us finished the bottle in about 10 minutes. I lifted up the empty bottle and handed it to Aubrey.

"Oops…" She said a little tipsy. "All gone!" she giggled. Then we felt the car come to a stop which made us stumble a little bit.

"Okay, we're here," Naomi said, taking a deep breath. "You ready?" she asked turning to Aubrey. Aubrey took a deep breath too, and nodded. I just rolled my eyes and pushed the car door open. I stepped out and adjusted my skirt. Aubrey and Naomi climbed out after me and adjusted their outfits too. I turned to Naomi, "Are we suppose to wait out here or what?" I said, annoyed. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Justin Bieber… once again.

"Hey…" he said smirking at me. He then looked over at Aubrey and Naomi who were standing behind me smiling ear to ear. He nodded towards Aubrey, and started to chuckle.

"Helped yourself to the fridge, I see." He said, gesturing to the empty wine bottle still in Aubrey's hand.

"Oh… umm, yeah…" Aubrey said, holding up the bottle. She threw it back in the limo and walked over to Chaz, giving him a hug. He chuckled and embraced her into his arms. "You look really pretty." I heard him whisper. I looked over at Naomi who was walking up to Ryan and giving him a little friendly hug. "Wow…" I heard Ryan say to her, looking at her up and down. I heard Justin clear his throat again. I turned to him, and his arms were open waiting for a hug.

"I don't think so," I said, giving him my best death glare. I pushed past him and followed Chaz, Ryan, Aubrey and Naomi who were walking through a door that lead into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**these chapters can be somewhat boring... but bear with me.  
i know that there isnt like any reviews, so theres probably not alot of readers, but i really love writing this story:)**

**Justin's POV**

"Ouch…" I whispered after she pushed me out of her way. I turned around and followed her back into the building. I ran up next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"You know…" I whispered in her ear, "My favorite color is purple," while starting to play with the hem of her shirt. She shrugged my arm off of her shoulder and started to walk faster. I caught up to her again, and nudged her in the side with my elbow.

"Hey, I don't know what your deal is, but I invited you for a reason. You seem like a cool girl, and I really want to get to know you better…Can you at least tell me a little about yourself?" I said.

She turned her head towards me, and looked me up and down. She looked forward, and continued to follow our friends. I sighed, disappointed. Until I heard her sigh too.

"Name is Erin. But you already know that. I'm 15, and I'm an only child. My parents are happily married, and are always super busy with their jobs. I strongly dislike school, even though I'm a 4.0 student. Naomi and Aubrey are my best friends and they have been ever since we were in diapers."

I looked over at her; she was staring down at the ground. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Thanks." I said smiling. She looked up at me and said "Sure." Then she glanced down at our hands and quickly pulled away. I couldn't help myself but chuckle. "I wanna know more though…" I said. She looked up at me again, and raised her eyebrows. I never noticed how much shorter she was then me.

"Like, how tall are you?" I asked. She let out an adorable laugh, and shook her head while still looking up at me.

"Out of all of the questions in the world, you ask how tall I am?" she giggled.

"Well…"

"5'2" she sighed.

"Ha, oh. Good to know. Now, since there are all the questions in the world… I was wondering…" she put up her hand, making me stop in mid-sentence.

"No. That's all the info you get…For right now." She mumbled the 'for right now' part, but I could still hear her perfectly. I smiled to myself, satisfied.

We soon came up to my dressing room, my security guys were standing outside my door.

"Hey guys. This is Erin, Aubrey and Naomi. They're gonna chill with me and my boys tonight, okay? I want them to have the best night of their lives, so let's make it happen," I said to them, while opening the door. "I'm going to show them around a little bit, but then I want you to show them to their seats for the show. Afterwards, bring them back here so we can chill."

"Sure, little man. We'll be happy too." They said.

**Erin's POV**

I followed Justin, his friends, and Aubrey and Naomi into his dressing room. It was a lot bigger than I expected. There was a couch on the left side of the room, a mirror with a vanity on the right, a few bean bags, a large TV, a mini fridge and a door that, I guessed, lead to the bathroom. There was a few clothing racks in the back of the room and some shoe racks. I walked over to the couch and put my purse on the floor. Naomi and Aubrey put their purses next to mine and then sat next to me on the couch.

"So, this is my dressing room. Help yourself to anything… except for my clothes over there… leave those alone." He said winking at us.

"A little bossy, are we?" I said, smirking up at him. He looked over at me, surprised. Oh god… that sounded really flirtatious.

"Well, you can mess with these clothes…" he said pointing at his outfit he was wearing. "You can do whatever you want with these… anything." He said, winking. I found myself giggling a little and I could feel my cheeks burning. I quickly looked away from Justin, hoping he didn't see me blush. Snap out of it, Erin. Quit blushing. Stop.

"I'll be right back," Justin said, while walking into the bathroom.

I looked up to find Chaz and Aubrey sitting, very, very, close on the couch. They were whispering and laughing. I decided to move, to give them some more room. Then I looked over at Naomi who was basically sitting in Ryan's lap on the floor in front of the couch. Wow. They would do this to me. I walked over the Justin's vanity and looked what he had laying around. There was a blackberry plugged into the wall and a sheet of paper that looked like his set list for the show. I started to read it, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to find Justin standing there.

"Sorry… didn't mean to make you jump…"

"It's whatever…" I said crossing my arms.

"Can I show you around backstage and stuff?" he asked smiling at me.

I let out a laugh. "No thanks." I said, icily.

"Right… because you'd rather sit in here and watch that…" he whispered while pointing to Naomi and Ryan, swapping spit. "And that…" he whispered again, now pointing to Aubrey and Chaz who were sucking face too.

"Oh… Damn…" I sighed and looked back at Justin. "Fine. Whatever. Show me the way." He smiled, happily and opened the door to the hallway.

"After you, my lady." He said in a weird voice. I rolled my eyes and walked out in front of him. He followed me and shut the door behind him. He started to walk forward, so I followed him. We walked for awhile, he pointed things out to me, like Sean Kingston's dressing room, his backup singers and dancers room. We soon walked up to the backstage, when I heard thousands of girls screams. It felt like a billion of bricks hitting me.

"Sean's performing right now." Justin said, noticing my reaction.

"That must get annoying." I yelled over the screams.

"What? I can't hear you!" Justin yelled.

"Exactly."

"What! Ugh. Follow me!" He yelled. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me. The farther we got, the quieter the screams got. We soon got to a narrow hallway with a door on the right and one on the left. It was really quiet and somewhat peaceful.

"Now, what did you say?" he asked, letting go of my arm and leaning back against the wall. I leaned back against the wall opposite from him. I slid down, so I was sitting on the ground, with my legs neatly folded to the side, so he couldn't see anything since I was wearing a skirt. He slid down too, so he was sitting cross legged across from me.

"All of those screams? Must get annoying." I said while playing with a loose string on my skirt.

"Ha. Yeah. I guess. I mean, having thousands of girls scream your name isn't that bad. If you know what I mean." He said, looking up at me and smirking. I rolled my eyes. God, he's so disgusting.

"Do you not like my music or something?" he asked.

"What?" I said, drawn back.

"Well, you've been acting sorta rude to me… I mean, I think it's hot. Being stubborn, and all. But… what's the deal?" he said, frowning.

"Your music is fine." I said, staring at the ground.

"Okay… that's all you have to say?" he said, leaning up, so he was closer to me. He lifted my chin up with his finger so I was looking him straight in the eye. He smiled and batted his eye lashes. I quickly pushed his hand away and turned my head.

"Stop doing that." I mumbled.

"Doing what?" he chuckled.

"That…" I said looking at his lips.

"Smiling?" he started to laugh even harder, "I can't help it if you make me smile."

"Look, Justin…" I sighed, looking up at him, "You need to seriously stop with all the flirty crap. I don't-" I stopped when we saw someone hovering over us.

"Justin! There you are, man! We've been looking everywhere! Sean just finished, you're on soon!" the security guy said, pulling Justin up by his shirt.

"Ow… okay, yeah I'm coming…. Erin, we can finish this conversation later…" he said, standing up properly and winking at me. They started to walk away so I decided to follow them. We got back to the back stage and Chaz, Aubrey, Ryan and Naomi were standing there, waiting for us.

"Hey, they were just about to show us to our seats…" Naomi said, looking at me cautiously. I nodded and looked around, trying to find Justin. He was a few yards away from us, getting his mic hooked up. His mom was over there too. As soon as he was hooked up, his mom gave him a hug, and Justin kissed her on the cheek. I found myself smiling, but I quickly shook it off. Justin looked over at us, and saw me looking at him. He smiled at me, and gave a little wave. I just shook my head, and followed the security guy who was showing me, Aubrey and Naomi to the audience, to our front row seats.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note-

Okay, I'm really happy I got those reviews! I know it was just like 2 more, but I'm so happy right now Anyway, I'm working on chapter 7, but it might take awhile, cause I'm kind of at writers block. I know what I want to happen, it's just hard to write it out.

Anyway thanks for the reviews I hope you guys like this story, I have huge plans for this

Tell your friends!


	8. Chapter 7

**_Heyyyy:)_**

**_I finished it! Ha, finally, huh? It's kind of short, sorry about that…. And it's a cliff hanger, so my apologies there too._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Tell me what ya think!_**

**Erin's POV**

The security showed us to our seats, right in front of the stage. There was only a few other girls in our row. We over heard them talking about how paying 500 bucks a ticket was so worth it. Psh, pay one dollar, and this would still be hell. I slumped back into my seat and sighed. Aubrey and Naomi were sitting next to each other, so I was sitting in between Aubrey and one of the 'I'm gonna spend all of my money on one damn Justin Bieber ticket', crazy fan girls. Greeeeeeaaaaat.

Not even 5 minutes later, the lights dimmed and music started to blare. Thousands of girls screams started to roar. Everything was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. Everyone around me stood up from their seats, including Aubrey and Naomi and the group of girls next to me. I stayed sitting in my seat and crossed my right leg over my left. I closed my eyes, trying to block out all of the noise, but it didn't work. Suddenly, the screams got ten times louder. I opened my eyes to see Justin on stage dancing and singing to the beginning of his song 'Love me.' He had a huge smile on his face while scanning the crowd; he must love it up there. He was jumping around the stage like a little boy on a playground. He'd run to one side of the stage, point to the crowd, then run to the other side and do the same thing. Dang, he has a lot of energy.

At one point, he finally came back to the middle and stood on the edge of the stage. He was in front of the group of girls I was sitting next too; he soon bent down so he was right in their faces. He held out his hand to them, like he was singing the words directly to them. He stood back up and scanned the whole first row. His eyes stopped right on me and he starred at me, questionably. I raised my eyebrows, and crossed my arms across my chest as I stared back. He smirked and looked me directly in the eyes and sang the next lyrics very loudly.

_With me, girl, is where you belong,  
Just stay right here,  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya._

I noticed that he really emphasized the words, 'With me.' I rolled my eyes and quickly looked down at the ground. I felt Aubrey nudge me, so I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling ear to ear at me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then she pointed to the stage. I glanced up and saw that Justin was _still _in front of me, but instead of standing he was now bent down in front of me like he was with the girls next to me.

_Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me…_

His face was really serious as he sang those lyrics to me. Ugh, he needs to go away. I started to laugh at his seriousness, and just shook my head. He looked disappointed and finally stood back up and walked off to the other side of the stage. Now that he was finally out of my hair, I leaned back in to my chair, brought my knees to my chest, and pulled out my phone. I started to play some Pac-man, hoping that it would make time go by faster.

**Justin's POV**

After Erin basically rejected me, I tried to shrug it off and continue my concert. After every song I'd look down at her, but she'd just be playing with her phone. I bet she hasn't watched any of the concert. God, I feel like a loser.

I finished the 5th song on my set list, which was "One Time." I love performing this song. I get so pumped and excited for my next song, where I get to bring up a lucky girl on stage and sing "Favorite Girl" to her… And I know just the girl.

I motioned for one of the stage guys to bring out the stool. I gripped my microphone, nervously. Everyone was still applauding and screaming, except for Erin… she was still sitting in her chair staring at her phone.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I like that song too," I said into the microphone. The screams settled down a little bit. "It gets me super pumped." I looked down at Erin, and she was actually looking at me. I smiled and flicked my hair. The screams started up again, but louder than before. Erin covered her ears from all the screams and frowned. She's so cute. I smiled even bigger at her, but she just rolled her eyes and started playing with her phone again.

I sighed, "Okay, well, I think you all know this next song… is there a Favorite Girl out there tonight?" the screams got even louder, and I saw probably every single hand go up. I chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought." I stepped up to the edge of the stage, right in front of Erin, and scanned the crowd, trying to pretend I didn't know who to pick.

"Hmmmm…" I said. Everyone was yelling my name, and 'Pick me! Pick me!'

I looked directly down at Erin, and smiled. She was still playing with her phone. I crouched down and pointed at her.

"You."


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, first off I'm really sorry that it's been taking awhile for me to update, I've been super busy lately getting ready for school and stuff.**

**Second off, I want to give a shout out to my girl **_**Charlece**__**.**_**:) ****Check out her story "**_**Falling In Love With Justin Bieber**__**"**_** I've been reading it and its suppaaa good, so go read it:) **

**Third off, haa, here's the next chapter:)**

**Justin's POV**

"You." I said, pointing at Erin. She looked up to see who I was picking. She saw that I was pointing in her direction. Her eyes got huge, and then she looked behind her, probably thinking that I was pointing at someone behind her.

"Erin." I whispered in the microphone. She whipped back around, and stared at me, in confusion.

"C'mon," I said, smirking. She started shaking her head, crazily. I saw her mouth the words, 'no, no, no,' over and over again. Aubrey, who was sitting next to her, started to pull on her arm to get her out of her seat. I looked at my fans sitting around her and they were all giving her the death glare. Ha. Jealous suckers. Aubrey got her to stand up, but Erin kept trying to pull away to sit back down.

"How about we give her an encouraging round of applause!" I yelled in the microphone. Erin looked up at me and glared. The audience roared, and Aubrey gave one last tug on Erin's arm. She finally stood up, straightened her skirt, and looked me dead in the eye. I'm gonna hear it after the show… but this is totally worth it.

"Ha, alright! Right this way, little lady." I said into the microphone, while gesturing to the stairs at side stage. She gave me one last glare and followed my gesture. Once she started walking up the stairs, I walked over towards her and held out my hand so I could take her to the stool. When she got to me, she looked at my hand that was held out to her, rolled her eyes and swiftly walked past me, while bumping me in the shoulder. _Ouch. _I watched her walk to the stool and sit down; she crossed one leg over the other, and looked over at me. I was still standing at side stage, shocked from her rejecting me, once again. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. I walked up beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I felt her jump a little bit at my touch.

"Everyone, this is Erin. Erin… you're my favorite girl."

**Erin's POV**

"Erin… you're my favorite girl." I looked up at Justin, to find him staring me down.

"And I mean it." He whispered, for only me to hear. I felt my cheeks start to burn, so I looked down at the ground and shrugged his arm off my shoulders. That's when I heard the music start.

**Justin's POV**

After Erin shrugged my arm off her shoulders, I signaled the band to start the music. I walked to the other side of Erin, and grabbed the sides of the seat of the stool. I smiled to myself realizing that my hands were only 2 inches from Erin's ass. I quickly turned the stool so that Erin was now facing me. She jumped which almost made her fall off the stool. I caught her by grasping onto her shoulders. She looked up at me and sighed. I slid my hands from her shoulders down her arms to her hands. I gripped them and started to sing.

I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show

I intertwined my fingers into hers and gazed in to her beautiful eyes. She started to fidget uncomfortably.

So many times I wished  
You'd be the one for me  
But never knew it'd get like this  
Girl, what you do to me

She stopped fidgeting and looked up at me, listening to the lyrics.

You're who I'm thinkin' of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

I emphasized "Adore you girl, I want you," and squeezed her hands.

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

I let go of one of her hands and grazed her cheek with my fingers. God, I want to just kiss her right now.

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

During these lyrics, I let go of her and turned to the audience, trying to tease her. I left her side and walked to the edge of the stage. I quickly glanced back at her and saw that she was frowning and shaking her head. She had her eyes closed and was still turned away from me. She soon looked up and turned in her seat so she was facing the audience and now me. Well, she was facing my back.

You're used to goin' out your way  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But you can be yourself with me  
I'll take you as you are

I know they said believe in love  
It's a dream that can't be real

I finally turned towards Erin, gesturing the next lyrics to her.

So girl let's write a fairytale  
And show 'em how we feel

I started to walk towards her.

You're who I'm thinkin' of  
Girl you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

I stood right in front of her, so my back was towards the audience. I grabbed her face in my hands, and looked directly in her eyes. She jumped again, and her eyes grew.

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

I brushed some hair out of her angry, embarrassed, and shocked face, and sang the chorus to her.

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl  
Baby it's you

My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

I moved back to her side, and sang in her ear.

You take my breath away  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you  
My baby, my baby, oh

My miss don't play no games  
Treat you no other way  
Than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams

With my pointer finger, I turned her head so she was looking right at me when I sang 'you're the girl of my dreams.' She was breathing heavily. Her breath smelled like champagne. Sweet, sweet champagne. She glanced down at my lips but quickly looked back up at my eyes, then rolled her eyes and snapped her head away from me. She snapped her head so quickly that her long hair brushed along my face. It was so soft and smelled like berries.

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

I walked away from her again towards the side stage.

My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

You're my favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite)  
Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl)

One of the crew members handed me the big bouquet of red roses wrapped together in a big red bow. I turned back to Erin and saw her staring at me holding the flowers. She started shaking her head. I kept walking towards her.

Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite, my favorite)  
(My favorite girl, my favorite girl)  
Favorite girl

I was right next to her, and kept holding on to the flowers. She watched the bouquet like it was a bomb ready to blow. She then looked back up at me and her eyebrows furrowed. I looked down at her, grazed my fingers along her cheek, and bit my lip. She smirked at my anxiety, and watched my lips teasingly. We were so close, that our foreheads were almost touching. I leaned in to kiss her perfect lips… her eyes grew huge again, but she didn't move. I haven't even kissed her yet, but it felt like it was only the two of us in the room. All the screams were gone. I closed my eyes and leaned in, forgetting where we were. But apparently she didn't forget. She turned her head away from me so I just ended up kissing her soft cheek. I opened my eyes and stopped. I stood straight up and saw her smirking. I held out the bouquet of flowers to her. Surprisingly, she stood up from the stool and turned towards me. I pushed the flowers more to her, but she took a step back. I tilted my head in confusion.

"In. Your. Dreams. Bieber." She said, turning on her heel, walking away from me, down the stairs, and sat back in her seat. My jaw was on the ground, and everyone else's in the room was too. She looked back at me, one last time, and smiled mischievously.

"Well…" I manage to choke out. "Uhm. I'll just give these to her after the show." I said, with one last wink to her. I walked the bouquet back to the crew member and handed it to him. I walked back to center stage and continued my concert, trying not to look back at Erin... and trying not to even think about her. But with every song I sang, I couldn't help myself but to think about Erin. She now had me hooked.

**Yay! I finally finished that chapter! It took me all day! Anyway, tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, shoot. I'm open to anything! **

**Alrightttt:) it might be a little bit until the next chapter, but I'll start working on it as soon as I can!**

**Peace outtt, bitchessss:) loveee youuu!**

**ps, whats this thing with like "55 days left" or like "32 days left" on my chapters in document manager? i really hope they dont start like deletin' my story! imma be suppaaa pissed if they do! :)**


End file.
